the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurorus' Ice-powers are REAL!? - The Dex! Episode 108!
|image=108.jpg|Epnumber=108|airdate=21 Apr 2015|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Honchkrow|next=Hypno}} Aurorus' Ice-powers are REAL!? - The Dex! Episode 108!'is the one hundred eighth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Skier Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Tundra Pokémon, Aurorus! It aired on April 21th, 2015 and can be viewed [ here]. ''"Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, they find out a surprising inspiration for the beautiful Aurorus!" - Youtube description. Intro Trivia * Aurorus was designed by Hitoshi Ariga, who also designed several other Gen 6 Pokémon. * Its based on the Amargasaurus. Saying Amarua and Aurorus consecutively sounds similar to Amargasaurus. * The Amargasaurus had two long rows of spines, which could have potentially supported beautiful sails which were used to regulate body temperature and communicate with others. * Aurorus has ice crystals scattered around its body which can let out cold air as cold as -250 degrees Fahrenheit, as well as create a wall of ice to block attacks. * Aurorus's sail is meant to resemble a tiara in order to look like a queen, which fits in with Tyrantrum's king-like design. Class with Kellz! * The lights on Aurorus's sails are meant to represent the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights. * The sun emits charged particles known as the "Solar Wind". * They travel at high speeds in all directions, including towards Earth. * Due to them being charged, they interact with Earth's magnetic field, following the lines of Earth's magneto field, leading them to either the North or South Pole. * The Electrons interact with Oxygen and Nitrogen in the atmosphere, causing a burst of light. * These bursts of light cause the Northern Lights, which is essentially a giant current in the sky, reaching 20,000,000 Amperes, which is a lot more than the 100-200 required to kill a person. * Thankfully they occur way too high above the ground to be a serious concern. Battle Strategy ' Late-Game Sweeper ' * '''Item: Life Orb * Ability: Refrigerate * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: Sp. Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Hyper Voice ** Freeze-Dry ** Earth Power ** Rock Polish * Aurorus has a ton of very exploitable weaknesses due to its poor typing. * Best used late in the match once you've scoped out your opponent's moves and dealt some damage. * Getting Rock Polish in early allows you to hit hard and fast. Random Thoughts * Nature Power turns into Tri-Attack in Competitive Play, which deals good damage, is boosted by Refrigerate, and can inflict status effects. * Bulky Aurorus with Dual Screens and Stealth Rock can work, but you need to be careful do to its large number of weaknesses. * Snow Warning + Blizzard is another solid alternative. * Aurorus has interesting coverage options like Ancient Power, Thunderbolt, and Dark Pulse. Gallery 108.jpg Aurorus Category:Aurorus Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Class with Kellz! Category:Life Orb Category:Refrigerate Category:Hyper Voice Category:Freeze-Dry Category:Earth Power Category:Rock Polish Category:Nature Power Category:Light Screen Category:Reflect Category:Stealth Rock Category:Snow Warning Category:Blizzard Category:Ancient Power Category:Thunderbolt Category:Dark Pulse